


finders keepers

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also jeonghan with his niece, drabble to dig myself out of my writer's block, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu is on an errand when he finds help in the form of a beauty with a child in his arms..  or is it the other way round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	finders keepers

**Author's Note:**

> please humour me. thank you :')

Mingyu is lost, no, not in a forest nor in town but in a huge supermarket he doesn't frequently visit, running through every aisle he can, searching for diapers. He's pretty sure he's been running in circles, ending up at the same place. He admits he suck at running errands especially one that entails buying baby products. However, he's been forcefully sent to get fresh supplies of baby things by his sister who had just given birth about four months ago. With a list in hand, Mingyu has no other choice but to get the supplies for her, or she would leave him to die in the cold, alone, hungry and penniless.

  


It's his fourth time in the same aisle and he's just about to give up.  _ Why is this supermarket so big?  _

  


He groans in frustration, crumpling the paper in hands, immediately smoothing it out when he realises what he did. The scarring mental image of his sister with a rolling pin aimed right at his face flashes in his mind and he shivers involuntarily. In his last (and very desperate) attempt of searching, Mingyu walks into a man with a child in his arms.

  


_ Lord you have saved me _ , he thinks briefly before approaching the male. 

  


“Hi may I as-” he trails off the moment he sets his eyes on the long haired beauty in front of him, eyes widening when he notices the man and the child in his arms are staring right back at him. 

  


“Hannie, what is this weird man doing?” the girl whispers in a childlike manner, awfully loud and Mingyu hears it clearly. 

  


“I don't know Seol Ah. I think he was asking something,” the man whispers back with a lilt in his voice. 

  


“He's funny,” the little girl giggles, a little louder this time.

  


“Oh, I think he's  _ handsome _ ,” his voice is teasing now as he smiles coyly right back at Mingyu. “It would be better if we knew his name wouldn't it?”

  


Mingyu chokes on his own spit when he hears the compliment from the ethereal beauty presented before him. He’s clearly flirting with him, and with child in hand at that. Mingyu has never felt the need to dig himself a hole and hide but today might be a first. But then again, he’s 26 year old who can't even control his vocal chords and form a coherent sentence, so Mingyu stares back at the two with a smile so big it looks like cringe. 

  


“I don't think he's that handsome,” the girl comments absentmindedly. 

  


“I still think he is and if he doesn't say anything else,  we'll just leave him here,” the man sighs defeatedly when his apparent flirting doesn't get through Mingyu. 

  


“But you like him,” the girl chimes in again excitedly

  


“Yeah I like him.”

  


“Then we should keep him!”

  


“We can't keep humans, Seol Ah. That's wrong,” he chastises her in a gentle voice, a warm smile curling into his lips as he looks at her tenderly. 

  


“But you said he reminds you of Cheolsoo and Cheolsoo’s a big dog,” the girl breaks out into a small whine with pleading eyes. “We can keep big dogs right?”

  


At this point, Mingyu is unable to keep up with their entire conversation, feeling terribly confused by it. He wonders why he's still standing in aisle 9 in the supermarket, listening in on a stranger’s conversation. 

  


“I need diapers,” he mumbles mindlessly before he could stop himself. 

  


The man gives him a quick one over and a beautiful smile spreads out on his face. “We’ll keep him.”


End file.
